The King Of Konoha Rey de Konoha
by Kantun
Summary: Una historia romatica/comica/semi-sexosa y divertida. Cuando Naruto se encuentra en fechas de un nuevo festival, el cual esta ocultando una fecha importante para konoha y para naruto. Naruto logra la "atención" que buscaba. Pero no la queria.


_ Mi toda persona tiene derecho a escribir, pero pocos tienen el talento para entender lo que escribimos.-anónimo_

Cuando escuche esa frase la primera vez, recordé cuando leí mi primer libro, crónicas marcianas de Ray BradBury entonces me empezó la literatura a gustar, con mi grandioso gusto por el anime encontré un nuevo mundo de la literatura. El Fanfic, y ni que decir; la fusión de de géneros favoritos los sueños vagos que tenemos o los episodios que soñamos cada vez que nuestros ojos descansan en la noche y la aventurada mente que crea mientras descansamos opciones paralelas de un mundo ya creado.

* * *

Esta es mi versión de mis sueños nocturnos de mis progresivos complejos de aventuras y drama de una de mis series favoritas, este es mi fanfic de Naruto que le pertenece la historia a **Masashi Kishimoto**. ¿Su nombre?

**The king of Konoha-Rey de Konoha**

C_apitulo uno: Donde las memorias empiezan._

La oleada tambaleante de aire secuestrando a las hojas suicidas del frio otoño, donde viajan con el viento y esperan su dulce suspiro final cuando al fin el viento las abandone en el camino a su suerte.

Una de ellas abandonada por el viento cae suavemente a la palma de una mano joven, la ultima vista de aquella hoja que observa el brazo que la sostiene. Entre el final de piel clara, la tela bricolera de negro y naranja que desaparece la piel y la ropa continua lo largo de la vista del brazo moldeando la figura del cuerpo escondido tras de el, lo ultimo que la hoja ve es una sonrisa que aparece en el rostro del joven que la sostiene.

En un banco sentado solo sin nadie en los alrededores podremos admirar al chico dejando ver una sonrisa mientras suelta la hoja que sostiene en la mano, un chico rubio, de extensa cabellera, de ojos azul cielo, con unas líneas de bigotes de zorro en el rostro.

-A pasado dos años y medio, la magia de mis recuerdos hacen parecer que cualquiera de ellos los sienta que fue ayer o hace un segundo. Increíblemente raro, no puedo creer que ya ha pasado tiempo y se acerca una fecha importante, pero… no me siento tranquilo.-menciona el rubio mientras pone las manos en puños hacia su mentón, mientras los codos se acomoda sobre un punto suave en sus muslos. -Siento que me falta algo. Siento el estómago vacio, no se si es el hambre o mis recuerdos. Las muertes, un gran amigo, un mentor caído, hay tantas cosas… y mi padre, mi madre. ¿Qué dirían si me vieran así?-Se lamentaba mientras sus ojos dejan de ver el paisaje de un clásico otoño vientos y frio. -¿Qué me atormenta?, ¿Qué me lastima?... -Sus pensamientos lo hacen abrir sus palmas, sin abrir los ojos puso el rostro sostenido por las manos y estas sobre las mejillas, la meditación tenia un aura de melancolía, cualquiera cerca podría sentir. Pero sin saber que alguien pasaba por ahí, no solo sabía la melancolía, también la fecha en la que pensaba el rubio.

En otra parte.

Los crujidos de las hojas y las ramas, siendo continuamente sobre pisadas de pesos inesperados. Avisaba a cualquiera que alguien regresaba.

-¿Qué aburrido no?, siempre ha sido fácil los trabajos que nos ha dado últimamente.-menciona el chico con fachada de canino y su gran amigo el canino de verdad.

-El quejarte solo hace que te vuelvas más endeble y más próximo a no mejorar con el tiempo, los enemigos siempre están aunque sea muy sencillo el trabajo.-menciono el chico misterioso.

-¡Huy si!-con un tono sarcástico y moviendo las manos mientras continua – Que maligno puede ser limpiar animales de granja-mientras sus ojos voltea hacia la única chica del trío. -Y tu Hinata ¿Verdad que estoy en lo correcto?-decía el chico canino.

-No opino igual que tu Kiba, Shino tiende a tener mucha razón pero, dejando un lado eso, debemos dar gracias que las misiones no son lejanas para estar cerca de casa.-En ese momento una luz gruesa a naranjada de la tarde, aparece entre las sombras del bosque.

-Miren hemos llegado-menciona Kiba siendo confirmado con un clásico ladrido de su fiel amigo perruno – ¡Gua! ¡Gua!-ladra Akamaru contento al ver las puertas enormes de madera. Rusticas, de estimas tradicionales. Con sus murallas de madera. El aroma de hogar se sentía cada vez que sus cuerpos se acercaban más a las puertas, donde se les esperaba.

En la entrada un chico de cabello estrepitoso, con una cara de poco interés. Los esperaba en la entrada con una chica rubia. –Buena llegada espero que estén bien.-dijo el chico.

-Shikamaru-san-menciona la chica de los ojos plateados.

-También esta Ino-menciona Kiba. -¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunta el chico canino.

-Bueno estamos aquí esperando por Shino en realidad. Tsunade-sama ha pedido que esperemos a Shino para ir a nuestra misión. Así que a ti te esperábamos.-menciono mientras estiraba la manos, tronando los dedos mientras uno de sus ojos cerraba para relajar el cuerpo.

-¿Sé puede saber para que?-menciono Kiba.

-En realidad no, es una misión clasificada.-menciono Ino interactuando en la conversación.-Pero ustedes ya no pierdan tiempo tienen que ir con Tsunade-sama para su reporte.

-OK-se menciona en dúo.

Así tomaron camino hacia la aldea, mientras se despedían y les daban la buena suerte a los tres. En el momento que empezaron a caminar Akamaru ladra a su dueño con un sonido alarmante. – ¡Ha!, es cierto.-dice mientras en sus pensamientos rodea la imagen de su hermana de inmediato le menciona a Hinata. –Tengo que irme rápido a ver un asunto pendiente, nos vemos en la torre al rato o da el tuyo y luego doy el mío.-dijo ya empezando a correr sin dejar de verla.

Una solida voz entre las brisas del aire menciona "_Amor_" como si ella supiera mucho de este. Hinata piensa y palpita su corazón.

Las manos pequeñas y finas, con esas uñas largas a medida, bien cuidada y sobretodo finas. Rodean el borde su pecho simulando tocar su corazón sus ojos plateados poco a poco cierran mientras las brisas del viento acarician su rostro como cámara lenta, el viento levanta su cabello. Un susurro de su boca menciona con suavidad y cariño.-_Naruto…_

La brisa estrepitosamente se detiene haciendo que Hinata abra los ojos, un rose de la brisa hace voltear y ver un camino enteramente vacio. Tomo por ello por instinto mientras el viejo parecía jugar con el tiempo y con ella. Pues mientras caminaba ladeaba su cabello de un lado al otro.

Un camino artificial, acompañado de casas de madrera. Camino solitario sin nadie vigilando. La calma del frio otoño era presenten con las voces del viento mientras tocan la madera vieja de aquellas casas. Acompañadas por su fiel seguidora la soledad. En el camino a unas cuadras de ahí mientras el viento se abre camino, secuestrando hojas caídas suicidad de un árbol secándose podríamos observar a un chico meditando, el viejo y sus juegos que hace sube hasta lo mas arriba que puede a mitad de camino que dirigía hacia el joven. Le deja ver a sus hojas la perspectiva de las alturas que el viento siempre ve. Donde por el mismo camino se podría ver a una chica acercándose. Próximos a encontrarse con un poco de tiempo. No las hojas secuestradas dan un último suspiro mientras el viento juega con una caída suicida hacia el rostro de la chica. En caída picada podemos ver el rostro de la joven chica, mientras el viento deja que la gravedad haga su trabajo. Abandona a las hojas temerosas hacia el rostro de la chica en caída en picada las hojas siguen el camino del viento mientras directo al rostro frenan, el viento es juguetón que sola mente las asusta y las asienta sobre el rostro de la bella chica.

Aquel golpe sutil del viento con unas hojas de regalo. Hacen abrir los ojos para ver al rubio con aura de melancólica. Que contagia a la chica, y se pregunta "¿Por qué?".


End file.
